everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
CJ Hook
Calanthe Jaymie "CJ" Hook [she/her] is the 16-year-old daughter of Captain Hook. At the time of the Rebel Movement, CJ is attending her Legacy Year at Ever After High and currently rooms with Oceane C. Jones. A firm believer in following her family legacy, but following her own path, CJ sides with the Roybels to avoid conflict involving what side she is on. As stated, CJ wants to continue the family legacy of Captain Hook but also wants more with her life, and does not want to die, as her father did before her. Characteristics Personality & Traits * Very iffy about her destiny, she's with and against it. ** She wants to make her father proud but also wants to follow her path. ** She does want to continue the Pirate of her family. * Quiet and tends to keep to self, knowing who her father is, makes it hard for her to make friends. ** She very shy as a result and tends to not tell people who her parentage is due to pass failed friendship makings. * Has issues with her mother, refuses to speak or talk to her, despite friends' trying to get her to talk to her. ** Later explains why she has issues with her mother. * Romance is something she's never considered or even thought about, Fay has been helping her fully understand the meaning of love. * Being raised a pirate, she's had to act tough in some cases which have developed into a normal personality for her. She does not get some jokes or funny things. Physical Appearance CJ is described as a mixture of her parents; Scottish and French. She inherited her father's black hair, which reaches her waist, with grey highlights and dark eyes that appear to be the ocean and a lightly tanned skin tone. CJ wears pirate-inspired clothing in the colors of red and black with brown belt accessories and accents, along with her rapier, Bonedust, on her side. Hobbies & Interests Adventuring As a pirate by blood, CJ loves going on adventures and finding new things to find. She used to go alone or take her first mate, Soren, but since befriending Fay Fairer, she's started taking the Rainbow Princess. Powers & Abilities As a pirate, CJ has been taught many things in order to be the best pirate. Skillset *'Navigation:' As the future Captain of the Jolly Roger, CJ is expected to know how to navigate through waters and oceans just like her parents. *'Swordsmanship:' She has excellent swordsmanship and is very skilled in wielding her rapier, Bonedust. *'Athleticism:' CJ is exceptionally athletic and makes people wonder since she was raised on a ship. *'Enhanced combat' Fairy Tale - Peter and Wendy How the Story Goes : Main article: Peter and Wendy How Does CJ Come Into It? Being the first-born of Captain Hook, the legacy as the next Captain falls directly to CJ, plus, her brother is way too young. Opinions on Destiny TBA History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence Born in Glasgow Scotland, CJ is the only child and daughter of Jamie Hook and Élise Dubois. Immediately after her birth, she was raised by Jamie more than her mother, prompting her to grow very close to Jamie. When she was old enough, Jamie took her on the Jolly Roger and took her around places via boat, something Élise was not happy with and constantly voiced her thoughts on how it was not lady-like. Life in the Hook household wasn't always pretty or easy. Both her parents were raised differently and thus tried to raise her how they wanted. Élise's way of raising CJ was to raise her to be lady-like, which CJ never liked. She liked playing and being with her father. It didn't take long for her parents to start arguing over how she would be raised, and Jamie very much raised his annoyance with how Élise wouldn't even let his mother visit, she wouldn't even let his siblings visit which also annoyed Jamie. Her parents divorced when she was seven-years-old with Jamie gaining full custody, with her mother still allowed to visit. Shortly after, Jamie and CJ moved in with Jamie's mother, Charlotte, which allowed CJ to bond with Charlotte. Unfortunately, three years later, when Jamie went to complete his destiny, he lost his life to the current Peter Pan (Parker Pan) putting her in the care of her grandmother. After her father's death, Élise came over and began to teach CJ things on how she thinks CJ should be like, lying to Charlotte on why she was coming over in the first place. Charlotte eventually caught on with what Élise was doing and forced her out. Élise could not argue since Charlotte was named CJ's legal guardian in Jamie's will. Élise continued to visit, but Charlotte would always watch her. A few times, Élise would visit when Charlotte was out, and she would try to force CJ to do things, threatening to take her away from Charlotte. It was too much for CJ and she broke down in front of Charlotte, who immediately figured out what was happening and went to court with Élise. In the end, Charlotte won and Élise was told to stay away from CJ. A few months later, Charlotte took CJ and herself and moved to the Village of Ever After. On the day of her fourteenth birthday, CJ was given the notice of her acceptation into Ever After High. Despite losing her father to the story, CJ still wanted to continue the Hook legacy, but perhaps a different way. Charlotte supported her granddaughter but asks her to enjoy her life as well. On September 1st, CJ went to attend Ever After High. Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year Entering her Legacy Year, CJ like many of those in her class, signed the Storybook of Legends, her destined signed. Despite signing, CJ was very unsure about her life because of that. CJ would eventually begin to date Dallas Alvarez, upsetting her best friend Soren Starkey, and leading to their friendship ending, despite CJ trying to fix it. Soren dropped out of Ever After High shortly after, not being able to handle being in the same story as CJ and being near Dallas (his current location is unknown). With Soren dropping out, the idea of someone probably taking the legacy was scary for the Starkey family. To avoid someone taking the legacy and keeping in the family, Jaylin stepped up and took the role (also signing the Storybook of Legends, which Soren did not do). CJ and her friends have later freed from their destiny thanks to Raven destroying the Storybook of Legends during her and her friends' adventures in Wonderland. Classic Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Post-Graduation After graduation, Charlotte revealed the location of CJ's father's favorite and his ship, Burning Phoenix, letting her inherit it as it was her father's wish. CJ immediately went off to find her father's ship, with Dallas and Elvira joining her, along with Jaylin. Once finding the ship, CJ took her out to sea with her friends joining her as her shipmates. Future CJ marries Dallas and they have two children: Mayra and Jaiden. Relationships Family Parents Father - Jamie Hook CJ is extremely close to her father who practically raised her. As a young girl, CJ was definitely a Daddy's Girl, which isn't off since she was raised mainly by Jamie. Despite being a Daddy's Girl, Jamie did not spoil her in any way, he didn't want her to be like his ex-wife as she gold older. Thankfully, CJ was more like her father than anything else. Mother - Élise Dubois To put it simply, CJ has no relationship with her mother. Grandparents Grandmother - Charlotte Myles Charlotte is CJ's paternal grandmother, her father's mother, and the wife of the previous Captain Hook, her grandfather, Jameson. As a baby, CJ never got to know her grandmother, due to Élise. When her parents divorced, she and Jamie moved in with Charlotte who helped Jamie care for CJ. Following Jamie's death, Charlotte was named CJ's legal guardian. Grandfather- Cailean Hook (deceased) CJ does not know anything about her grandfather, as he passed away years before she was born. The most she knows about him is from the stories Charlotte tells her. Aunts & Uncles CJ has a strained relationship with her Aunt and Uncle, her father's older sister and brother. She never really met them until after her father's passing, at his funeral. Aunt - Jaquelyn Hook Uncle - Jesse Hook Friends Fay Fairer :Fay: "Mon Dieu, you're a real pirate?!?! Spelltastic!! Do you have a sword?? Or an eyepatch??! Ooh, a parrot????" :CJ: "You are not worried that my Father is the famed Captain Hook?" :Fay (surprised): "VRAIMENT?? Captain Hook?? Only the most famous pirate ever? Oh, do you have a crocodile chasing after you?? Can I meet him? I've never met a crocodile before." :— CJ and Fay's first conversation which led to them being friends. Fay was the first person CJ met that didn't care who her father was. Fay liked CJ for being a pirate and much more. Fay liking CJ for her was enough for CJ to consider Fay one of her friends and soon became one of her adventuring buddies. CJ was honestly surprised that Fay didn't care about the adventures and how they were not "Lady Like". Fay, as a heroic princess, very much gets into the adventures and enjoys doing it with CJ. She later helps CJ further understand romance (she lives in Faris, the city of love ❤). Orelia Ryba TBA Acquaintances Oceane C. Jones Oceane is CJ's roommate, though neither has really spoken to one another since orientation and when they learned they were roommates. Elvira Alvarez CJ has a neutral relationship with Elvira, the chosen Wendy Darling, and Dallas Alvarez's younger sister. She neither hates or likes Elvira, but both have an understanding of being there for Dallas. Following the destruction of the Storybook of Legends, the two have become closer to the point they treat each other as sisters. Elvira likes teasing CJ about surprise dates Dallas does for them and is often the one to push Dallas to do something for CJ.) Pets Archie Archie is CJ's pet Bengal cat, who she got as a gift from Charlotte. Rajah During Animal Calling, an adolescent Bengal Tiger came to CJ, who she named Rajah. In a short amount of time, Rajah has become very protective over CJ and growls at anyone he deems untrusting. For some reason that CJ isn't able to figure out, Rajah always growls at Soren when he gets near her. Romance CJ identifies as asexual demiromantic and finds romance confusing at times. Seeing as she won't see romance unless she makes a strong connection with a person, she's even more confused about romance. Soren Starkey Unbeknownst, CJ's best friend Soren harbors a mega crush on her. CJ doesn't see it and doesn't know, she continues to treat Soren as her First Mate/Best Friend. During their Legacy Year, CJ begins to date Dallas Alvarez, her Peter Pan. Soren is appalled by it and tries to get CJ to change her mind, but sadly nothing works. Soren tries to see how he is better but CJ admits seeing Soren only as a brother, a best friend. Upset, and unable to see CJ with Dallas, Soren runs away, dropping out of school and forcing his younger sister Jaylin to take the role of Gentleman Starkey to prevent someone else to take it. It is later revealed by his parents, that Soren may have had possession issues and thought CJ was his. Rosario Dallas Alvarez After getting to know her should-be enemy, Dallas Alvarez, her Peter Pan, CJ surprised herself by being drawn to them. Class-ics Schedule Period 1: Poison Fruit Theory Period 2: Grimmnastics Period 3: Generally Villainy Period 4: Geografairy Period 5: Muse-ic Period 6: Chemythstry Trivia * Her full name is Calanthe Jaymie Hook. ** The name Calanthe is of French origin and means "Beautiful flower". ** The name Jaymie is of English origin and is a variation of the unisex name "Jaime". ** The name Hook is of English origin and is a family name. ** The nickname CJ came from her childhood; Jamie got tired of saying her full name and just started saying "CJ". It became a name CJ preferred over her full name and a name she uses all the time. * CJ is Scottish-French; her father is Scottish and her mother is French. She rarely shows anything French, more showing her British/Scottish side. She also knows Scottish Gaelic, which is her paternal grandmother's heritage. ("Mo Shìthiche" is Scottish Gaelic for "My Fairy"). * CJ comes from a long-line of Hooks and is the ninth generation and first female Captain Hook. ** There also seems to be a running theme within the family where the current Captain Hook divorces their significant other. Thanks to Raven Queen destroying the Storybook of Legends, CJ won't have to go through with that when she marries Dallas Alvarez (which she does) * CJ is in the middle of a girly-girl and tomboy, she doesn't like doing many girly things, but still likes dressing in skirts and some dresses, and also like sports. * CJ is Herpetophobia but is only afraid of crocodiles. When she sees a crocodile, she freezes up and does not respond to anyone. * Despite being a pirate, CJ detests any type of fish to eat, salmon, trout, you name it. She can't stand it. The other seafood, on the other hand, can eat, which she finds weird. * She identifies as asexual demiromantic. * Her Mirror Blog name is @CaptainBengal; which she chose due to having a Bengal Cat and Tiger as pets. Notes * [https://www.pinterest.com/shadowspirit020/eah-oc-cj-hook/ CJ's Pinterest] *The name CJ was inspired by the Descendant: Wicked World character, Calista Jane "CJ" Hook. Timeline * 25 January 2019: CJ's page is posted on Ever After High Fandom wiki. Gallery CJ Hook.png Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Peter and Wendy Category:Neverland